The Revenge of Junior
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Did you really think he was dead? No, he is back and is planning revenge on two unsuspecting rangers! Can they survive and what secerets will be revealed? Eventual Taz/Up please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Junior SpaceClaw (Maybe you've heard of him) woke up stranded on the alien planet they were planning to drain resources from and kill it until all that was left was barren wasteland. And the Natives had tried to kill him! The nerve of them! He bets the Starship Rangers think he's dead, but no he took charge, he pushed it to the limit! And he continues on. After waking up he surveyed the area to see if any killer bugs were around or worse *gulp* Pincer. After securing the perimeter (at least he learned something) he set off in search of a way home.

It took at least 2 time cycles but he did, he finally did it! After much work and determination! After hours of blood sweat and more than the average amount of tears he found it! Cell service to call his dad to pick him up. Apparently those idiot Rangers haven't told everyone what they were planning because he managed to send Junior a pod to fly back to earth in.

After making it back to earth he approached his dad.

"Hi Dad" he said nervously.

"Junior!" Dr. SpaceClaw slammed his gloved hand down on the table "You have failed, and now I must kill you"

"What? Where did that come from? Please don't kill me, I'm your son" Junior begged dropping to his knees.

"Now I'm not so sure, I mean how could I be you were such a disappointment" said Dr. SpaceClaw.

"No I am your son! I will prove it, and will make you proud" said Junior standing up.

"How are you going to do that? Capture a Starship Ranger and torture them until they give you information?" demanded Dr. SpaceClaw

"No, but I like your idea better" smiled Junior "And I will do better than that! I will capture two, to guarantee information!"

"Oh?" asked Dr. SpaceClaw raising an eyebrow, but of course you couldn't see that "How can you guarantee"

"Spying has taught me a few things, things I can use to my advantage" Junior began to laugh evilly. "But I'm going to need a few things, a few things that include some robots that can harm humans, but no me okay?"

Dr. SpaceClaw nodded.

…_On The Starship…_

"Alright boys and girls, get to bed now we've had a very long day and you need to rest those noggins of yours" Up told his team. All of them looked relieved to hear they were all exhausted, even Taz.

Up had told Specs to see if she could contact the Galactic League but Junior had cut all communication except to Dr. SpaceClaw's private line which they were blocked to as well. Up said just to wait until morning and they would try again. All the Rangers went off to bed and the ship was silent, for a few hours anyway.

…

Taz got into her night uniform, brushed her teeth and undid her hair, as she did every night. After reading from a book in Spanish she fell into a series of dreams.

_She was fighting robots with Up just like in the old days which she missed with all her heart. Suddenly, in her dream, Up wasn't there anymore he was gone, he had left her. She called for him but all she got in response was the whirling of the evil robots. She was so frantic as she was searching for Up that she didn't notice the robot zooming towards her and cutting her straight thru the heart._

She woke up in a cold swear, Taz really hated nightmares. She wasn't used to not being in control and it seemed she never could control anything in her dreams not even what she herself was doing and it drove her crazy

"sueños estúpidos. Son buenos para nada" muttered Taz, she wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but she was shocked as she was hoisted from her bed by four metal arms.

Two grabbed her wrist and two grabbed her ankles.

"¡Suéltame! Te voy a matar, hijo de puta! Obtener el infierno lejos de mí!" shouted Taz.

"Shut her up" she heard a familiar voice order, she felt metal over her mouth she tried to scream but it was no use. "Remember me Taz?"

…

Up did what he normally did before bed, changed, brushed his teeth, checked to make sure his team was safe and got into bed. Before bed he usually thought of his past, him and Taz fighting the robots all the times he saved her life and even some of the times she's saved his. Taz was his best friend and after his injury she grew more distant from him, but after the events on Bug planet he was starting to seem like his old self.

_Up also dreamed about the robot wars, but he wasn't with Taz he was by himself, but he could see Taz. She was looking for him calling out his name. He wanted to get to her but he couldn't move. She was searching and didn't see the hug robot come from behind her._

"_TAZ, LOOK OUT" shouted Up but she couldn't hear him, Taz was cut straight thru the heart. Up dropped to his knees. _

Up's eyes shot open, he looked around panicked but his heart rate slowed down when he realized it was only a dream he was about to go back to sleep when he found himself staring into four huge red eyes. He still wasn't fully recovered and began to back up on his bed.

The robots grabbed his torso and clamped his arms to his body. The robots knew now to cover his mouth right away and did so. Up looked around for any sign of why the robots were here.

"Hello Commander, miss me?"

A/N: hello fellow Starkids, this is my first Starship FanFiction and I hope it's good so far, don't worry it's going to get really intense. This is a Taz/Up fic but there is a little something special in here too! So review and ill post soon!

sueños estúpidos. Son buenos para nada:

Stupid dreams. They are good for nothing.

¡Suéltame! Te voy a matar, hijo de puta! Obtener el infierno lejos de mí!:  
>Let go of me! I will kill you, you son of a bitch! Get the hell away from me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Up woke up in a strange room; it was made of concrete and seemed to be in a basement of some kind. There was wiring along the edges so Up assumed it was the basement of a ship. He noticed that he was on his knees and his wrists were chained to the wall as well as his ankles in such a way that he had to remain on his knees. It wasn't very long before Junior entered the room, two robots were at his side, they weren't trying to hurt Junior but were eyeing Up in a way that made him uneasy.

"Hello Commander Up" said Junior he smiled at him, now Junior was in charge "It me Junior! I know you're heard of me, everyone will have heard of me after this"

"You won't get away with this" breathed Up, he was just realizing now that he was drained of energy, what had happened to make him like that?

"I think I will, and I will soon have everyone in the G.L.E.E on my side" he said his voice growing louder "Even you!"

"I will never be on your side" Up spat at him, Junior didn't even flinch.

"Oh, you're going to regret that" said Junior in a baby voice. As soon as Junior had said those words he snapped his fingers and the robot began pounding up. They smacked his face and kicked his stomach and burned his arms with their lasers. Up was even more worn out when they were finished with him.

"Now, you are going to tell me exactly what you and your little team are planning to do, what do you know?" asked Junior, Up realized that there must have been more to the plan than they thought there was or Junior wouldn't be so determined to find out what they knew.

"I'll never tell you!" said Up, sounding a lot braver than he actually was, he's not totally recovered from his accident. This outburst caused him another few punched and burns.

"Oh I think you will" smiled Junior.

"You can't break me with force" Up told him glaring at him, Junior laughed.

"Oh I know, but I know how to break you Commander Up!" said Junior getting louder to the point of shouting "I know your weakness! How you've tried not to have one, but you do! I saw it on the ships memory, I spied on you, I know everything"

Up just looked at him, he had no weakness that Junior could use against him, unless… no he couldn't he just couldn't know. If he had her, Up was going to kill him, slowly and painfully. If she was hurt, Up was going to take Junior and tear his arms off, rip him apart! But none of those things showed on Up's face he pretended not to know what Junior was talking about.

"I have no weakness" he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Junior, the door to the room opened and another two robots came in with a girl who appeared to be trying to struggle but really didn't have the energy. They chained her to the wall but so that she was standing up not kneeling down.

"Taz!" cried Up, the girl looked up, she had, had her head down and didn't notice anyone else in the room, her heart stopped when she heard the voice.

"Up!" she said "What's going on?"

"Nothing Taz you're going to be alright" said Up attempting to calm Taz down whom was beginning to freak out pulling at her chains.

"No need to lie to her, neither of you is going to be alright" said Junior.

"JOU!" shouted Taz "When I get out of here, I'm going to keel jou!"

"Not If I kill you first Tazia" said Junior using her full name, Taz attempted to attack him but was restrained by the chains, she hated her full name.

"Jou hijo de puta" spat Taz, suddenly she was very dizzy, it took a few minutes to realize that Junior himself had smacked her across the face.

"Hey you son of a bitch leave her alone or I will make you myself" shouted Up.

"I don't really think you're in a position to be making death threats commander" Junior said pointing his zapper straight at Taz, Up immediately closed his mouth.

"Don't listen to him Up! I'm fine, be tough Up! Be tough!" Taz told him.

"I would be saying that more to myself if I were you Taz" Junior told her.

"I have not'ing to hide" said Taz proudly.

"Oh really?" asked Junior pulling out a small black book with the word 'Taz' the front. Taz went off the wall, literally. She jumped forward trying with all her might to get to the book.

"Dar de nuevo hijo de puta! dar de nuevo! Te voy a matar! Give it back Junior" shouted Taz. Junior didn't give it back in fact he opened it.

"Commander, do you know what Taz was doing when you went on that year mission?" asked Junior, Up looked at him blankly, clearly not "Well she was in need of someone, and there was someone who just happened to be around.

_Saturday, June 4__th_

_Up left today, I can't believe he didn't let me on the mission, idiota. He better be back in exactly one year, or I am going to kill him._

_Monday, June 6__th_

_Up hasn't called me yet, maybe he found someone else to watch movies with. I miss him, I miss him a lot. No one else likes me, but him. He's my best friend but sometimes I want… never mind I don't._

"Stop it Junior!" shouted Taz.

"Stop it? This is one of my favourite parts" he exclaimed.

_Sunday, June 12__th_

_This boy sat at my table today at lunch, no one has tried that since Up left, guess they're scared of me. He did though, he didn't sit next to me, I would've decked him if he did, he sat across from me, didn't talk just sat there. He seems alright I guess._

_Monday, June 20__th_

_That boy has sat at my table everyday since the 12__th__, that idiota February says I should be happy because he is "hot" or something but I don't care as long as he doesn't bug me too much._

"Junior Please!" cried Taz, Up looked at Taz bewildered, never had he seen her so upset well not since she was 15.

_Tuesday, July 5__th_

_That boy and I are friends now I guess, he sits with me and we talk about our day and stuff, he asked me about what I like and other stuff like that. Kind of like Up and I used to but Up is gone, he left me._

_Thursday July 7__th_

_That boy invited me to watch a movie today, he suggested the Karate Kid, but I told him no, that's a movie just for me and Up even if he is gone. We watched something called Harry Potter; anyway, it was alright I guess. The Malfoy kid was funny._

_Monday, July 11__th_

_February told me that the whole academy is talking about how me and that boy are going out, I told her she was stupid and we were just friends, but he is a pretty cool guy._

"Don't Junior" begged Taz, Up was hurt that Taz had never told him about this boy and Up certainly didn't like the thought of Taz hanging out with someone else especially a boy. He better have not tried to do anything with her.

_Friday, July 22__nd_

_That boy kissed me today._

Up tried to stand up 'I'll kill him' he thought

_Nothing special, I don't know what everyone is all worked up about. I didn't stop him though I like him a lot. Not as much as Up though, but Up's never kissed me so there._

Up frowned, did Taz want him to kiss her? No of course not she was just using it as an example in context.

Taz was freaking out; she put a lot of stuff in that journal was he going to read the whole thing? Up is going to freak out when he learns who that boy was.

_Wednesday, July 27__th_

_February says that, that boy and I are officially dating, I guess that's alright. He's a good ranger and doesn't crowd her or become too clingy. He kisses me sometimes but I don't mind. It keeps my mind off Up. _

_Thursday, July 28__th_

_February says that she is working on combining me and that boy's names. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why do we have to be Tunior? Why can't it just be Taz and Junior?_


	3. Chapter 3

Taz hung her head and didn't dare look up into Up's eyes she couldn't bare to see his expression. She had never told him about the time that she had dated Junior she regretted it now. He was so nice to her before, not that she was a big fan of nice but he sort of understood her, the way Up did.

Up didn't say anything for a few moments; he was still processing the information. Taz hadn't told her that she had dated Junior, or anyone for that matter! And Junior! What did she ever see in him? He was younger, better looking if you go for that type, powerful, comes from money. Maybe Taz did deserve someone like him, not him obviously, he was evil.

"You were with ... Junior?" Up wasn't yelling, his tone was softer if anything. Perhaps that hurt even more.

"Oh, she was with me all right, for the entire year you were away" bragged Junior, Taz glared at him, if looks good kill…

"Taz why didn't you tell me?" asked Up, still not yelling. Taz breathed heavily, she wasn't good with emotion, and she just couldn't deal with Up right then.

"Jou were gone, it doesn't matter, were not together anymore" Taz said, still not making eye contact with Up, Junior was growing impatient.

"Yes, yes thanks for stating the obvious" Junior rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you dumped that evil son of a bitch" said Up, Taz opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but a gush of air. Up then noticed Junior smirking next to her.

Up felt another surge of anger as he pieced together the obvious, he struggled once again against the chain that held him to the walls.

"Stop trying to break the chains Up, even you aren't that strong" Junior told him very much liking the power he held over Up… and Taz.

"Stronger than you Junior" said Taz narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, but you never kissed him" whispered Junior stepping towards her, she, like Up, struggled against the chains to attack Junior, he laughed "good luck Taz"

"Now, I believe we were reading something, and I for one would like to finish it" Junior clapped his hands and pulled Taz's Journal out again, Taz began to panic; Junior hadn't even read the worst stuff yet.

"Now, most of the next few months is her rambling on about how fantastic I am" Up clenched his fists "Also how much she misses you" he said gesturing to Up, whom relaxed immediately "Oh here is where I make my big move"

_Sunday, December 14__th_

_Today, Junior told me he loved me. I'm not sure I love him back, I think about him a lot but I think about Up more, how he really understood the real me. At least Junior won't leave._

Up hung his head, ashamed, he had left her more times than one and he knew that it upset her. Taz was angry but also hurt reminded of these memories and feelings, she used to really like Junior, she felt so stupid when she found out he was evil.

"Stop it Junior!" shouted Taz, he shut the book momentarily.

"Tell me what you know and I will stop, all that's in here only confirms the reason I broke up with you" said Junior

"¡Cállate! Usted no sabe nada! No you know nothing!" Taz told him, so worked up it was hard to understand her even when she was speaking English.

_Monday, May 3_

_Junior dumped me today._

Up almost managed to get to his feet this time, he looked so angry, she'd never seen him this mad, not even at the robots. Taz sucked in a breath when she noticed the blood dripping from his wrists.

"Stop it Junior, just stop it!" said Taz

_He told me the reason too_

"Junior!"

_It was really stupid too, not even a real reason._

"JUNIOR parar o te mato!" demanded Taz

_He said it was because…_

"Junior please don't, por favor, por favor no" she begged, Up was surprised, she was almost on the verge of tears.

_I was in love with Up_

Taz closed her eyes, her stomach sank as the many possibilities roamed into her head. Either way she could never be friends with Up again.

"Taz…" began Up

"Wait! Don't answer yet, it's not over yet" Junior stopped them looking excited.

_The worst part was, he was right. _

"Junior! Yo te voy a matar, hijo de puta. Voy a matarte! Te odio, Junior! ¡Te odio!" she screamed at him, not even bothering to look at Up, Junior didn't even wince he just looked at her "Voy a rasgar su piel de costilla y las tripas! ¡Te odio!

"Get her out of here" Junior told a couple of the robots" waving his hand at her but she continued to yell.

"Usted sólo tiene que esperar hasta que salga de aquí le deseo que nunca ha nacido!"

"Now, where were we?" asked Junior smiling.

Cállate! Usted no sabe nada!

Shut up! You know nothing

parar o te mato

Stop or ill kill you

por favor, por favor no

Please, please don't

voy a matar, hijo de puta. Voy a matarte! Te odio, Junior! ¡Te odio

I will kill you, you son of a bitch. I will kill you. I hate you Junior! I hate you!

Voy a rasgar su piel de costilla y las tripas! ¡Te odio!

I will tear your skin off and rip out your guts. I hate you

Usted sólo tiene que esperar hasta que salga de aquí le deseo que nunca ha nacido

You just wait until you get out of here you'll wish you never born

Authors Note: Thanks to the two people who reviewed I really appreciate it! I love feedback. Sorry this was a little short, the next will be longer. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Along with Up being in a shocked at being told that Taz was in love with him he was also filled with more anger than he had ever had fill him. He wanted to kill Junior, no he wanted to destroy Junior, for hurting Taz. And he could not deny the jealousy at the core of his anger. She was his Taz, not Junior's, his. Up was so busy contemplating his anger he didn't notice the robots undoing his chains.

"Okay Up, we are going to play a little game" Junior told him, cracking his knuckles, Junior was staring at Up as if he knew something that he didn't.

"What?" asked Up, still consumed with thoughts of Taz and fantasies of Junior sitting on a knife or Up breaking his fingers then he wouldn't be popular anymore, he would be just like Up except Up can kick his ass.

"A game, the rules are simple" said Junior, Up wanted to attack him right then and there but the robots still had him by the arms and not even his huge muscles could break thru their metal.

"I am going to hit you" said Junior, also filled with genuine anger. He walked towards Up slowly, wound up and punched up straight across the face. Up took the pain in silence, it didn't hurt nearly as much as the time Taz had hit him. "And you are going to hit me back"

The robots released Up, he barely noticed as he was looking at Junior confused. Surely he didn't really want Up to hit him, Up was much stronger and what could he possibly gain from this?

"What?" Up repeated the same word. Junior hit him again.

"Hit me back" he said, this reminded Up of Taz and when she had used those exact words while accusing him of becoming soft.

Up clenched his fists, more than happy to smack Junior right in his mug, it'll teach him a lesson about hurting girls, especially Taz. Up swung his fist around; Junior didn't even flinch as it came around growing dangerously close to his face. And then, one centimetre in front of Junior face, his fist stopped as if hitting an invisible wall. Up frowned and tried again but his actions were in vain for it had the same result.

A second time he tried, a third, no luck. Junior was laughing, loudly and cruelly as Up attempted to hit him. Up used his left hand to grab his right wrist attempted to pull it forward to make contact with Juniors skin. Junior laughed harder.

"Having fun commander?" asked Junior, Up looked at Junior, breathless from the effort. Up's blue eyes were wide in confusion. "Grab him" Junior ordered the robots.

"Confused? I would be, see about three years ago the Galactic league decided that any robots or robot parts created would be equipped with an inhibitor chip. They thought anything involving robot technology would be dangerous unless there was absolutely no way they could harm humans. All robot parts were made like this, even ones used to repair humans" Junior explained, looking up at Up on the last word.

Up had never heard of this law, no one had told him. Three years ago, just before his accident. He examined his right side; under this fake synthetic skin were wires and parts with potential to become a monster. Without the inhibitor chip he could be influenced to harm anyone, even Taz. But also he couldn't harm Junior, well he could with his left side, but he was right handed and it's difficult to only punch with your weaker hand.

"Lucky you're not left handed, we might have had a problem. See now, I'm going to go talk to my Ex and you think about telling me that information, unless of course you want me to remove that chip and put you in a room with Taz, you might be able to control your actions. Bye, bye!" said Junior leaving Up in a room with two and a half robots.

Up hung his head, he was a potential danger to everything and everyone around him, even if he wanted to he couldn't have hit Taz back that day. Of course he would never want to, what's the point of being alive if he couldn't even protect Taz.

…

Taz was in a room alone, no robots, no chains and no Junior or 'Hunior' as she pronounced it. He had always told her he liked the way that she pronounced his name; he found it 'cute' of course she had to sock him one for that but it was still nice to hear. Taz heard the door being unlock she instantly went into a fighting stance ready to face anything that was behind the door. But it was only Junior.

"Came down Taz, you wouldn't want to do something stupid when your boyfriend is with two robots in the other room" said Junior.

"He is not my boyfriend" Taz said, but of course she wanted him to be, as if he ever thought of her that way.

"But you want him to be" said Junior darkly, Taz frowned, Junior really never got over their break-up.

"You need to move on Junior we were together a long time ago" said Taz lowering her fists.

"I never lied, I did love you, now I don't know what I saw in you, clearly not what Up sees or I'd still be in love with you" Junior told Taz, she glared at him.

"Up does not like me, don't mock me Junior" Taz said angrily.

"Oh my god, how is it that the two toughest Starship rangers are the most Naïve?" asked Junior "Oh well it doesn't matter, now are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"De ninguna manera Junior. I will never tell!" she said stubbornly.

"Perhaps, you'll feel differently when I get your boyfriend to kill you" said Junior smiling slightly, Taz was taken aback by this statement where could he even get this idea.

"Up would never hurt me" said Taz confidently, but the smile on Junior's face made her uneasy.

"He's jealous you know, that I was with you, that I got to touch you and hold you, he hates that" said Junior quietly taking a few steps towards Taz, she backed up every step he took forward "He really, really hates that" Taz was now against the wall, Junior was took close for her liking she pushed him backward hard. He didn't take kindly to this he smacked her across the face.

Taz lunged forward put the robots quickly aided Junior and caught her in mid-jump and proceeded to through her against the back wall. There was a crumbling of rock as she fell to the floor, barely moving. She groaned as pieces or rock and dust fell on her head.

"Maybe you'll feel different later" said Junior unaffected and walking out.

As he did, Taz swore she heard a very faint yell of "TAZ" she smiled at that thought as she fell unconscious.

…

Up heard crumbling of rock and a scream in the distance, he could have sworn it was Taz's voice.

"Taz!" he called out and tried to break from the grip of the robots but they just held him tighter. "Let go you stupid robots!"

"Ha. Ha. You. Are. A. stupid robot. Too." Said a robot in an emotionless voice, Up sighed as he accepted the truth.

It was at that moment that Junior strolled into the room, he looked determined with a definite plan.

"Your girlfriend is being unreasonable but I have a plane that may make her loosen her tongue a bit, maybe even yours as well" said Junior smiling.

"No, don't do it Junior please don't" Up told him trying to take a few steps backwards as Junior advanced towards him.

"The information?" asked Junior as the only other option.

"Never" Up stood his ground, Junior didn't seem surprised, he reached to the back of Up's neck, the chip was hidden in his hair. Higher up than the other robots so people wouldn't know about his inhuman operation.

Junior pulled the chip out of his skin, and something weird happened, Up felt half of himself shut down, even half his brain. But as quick as it had shut down it started up again, with a new intent: to 'kill all human enslavers.' His heart didn't want to kill humans but his entire right side did, and he wasn't sure if his hear would be enough to stop it.

"Well then, shall we go say hello to Taz?" asked Junior evilly.

De ninguna manera  
>No chance<p>

A/N: WOWEE you guys. I jumped from two reviews to thirteen! You guys really inspired me to write today and get this chapter out as quickly as possible! And it is longer, as promised. Thanks again for all the reviews! Think you could do it again? Hahahaha you guys are totally awesome. Stay tough!


	5. Chapter 5

"No, stop Junior! Don't make me do this" Up begged, trying to get his right side to obey him while his right side was trying to get at Junior to destroy him, but of course his left side wanted to do that as well.

"Hey, you have another option, but then again this is a lot more fun" said Junior, Up glared at him but Junior took no notice. He started smoking pot on the way there and put on pink sunglasses. As much as Up hated Junior, he had to admit, he made those sunglasses work.

Junior walked into the room first, telling the robots to stay away for a minute, he wanted to talk to Taz first. Junior smiled as he thought over his evil plan in his head, Taz was sitting against the wall with her arms crossed just thinking when he walked in. As soon as she saw him, she attempted to run over and attack him before the robots realized what's happening, but she didn't succeed.

"Let go of me you toaster" ordered Taz as one of the robots gained a firm grasp on her thin arm.

"When are you going to figure it out Taz, I pretty much rule the world" said Junior taking off his sun glasses.

"At least I don't hide behind my father" spat Taz, Junior's face turned angry.

"At least I have a father, you have no family" he said, Junior smiled in victory as he saw the hurt on Taz's face but she quickly recovered, she was most certainly not going to get upset when she was in the middle of this situation. Taz was certain she heard a crash outside, as she formulated her response.

"Up is my familia" she said proudly, Junior looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Maybe half of him, but the other half, I'm not so sure." Said Junior, Taz looked at him confused, and then surprised as Up was thrown into the room.

"Up!" she cried, relieved he was okay and not injured, little did she know that Up was not okay, not okay in the slightest. It was at that moment that a thought entered Taz's mind 'Where the hell is that stupid ass crew of ours'

…

Specs rushed into the main deck with papers flying everywhere behind her. No one really paid attention, most people just ignore her except for Krayndor of course who couldn't keep his eyes to himself.

"People, I have managed to pinpoint the place that Taz and Up are" Specs explained quickly.

"Woah! Those guys are missing?" asked Krayndor surprised.

"Total plot twist!" exclaimed February, Bug and Mega-girl seemed to be the only ones actually aware of the missing Commander and Lieutenant. Bug had been helping her but Mega-girl was just happy that Taz was gone.

"How have you guys not noticed this?" asked Bug.

"I have been busy with my schiency stuff, and Krayndor is kind of a space case" said February, Krayndor looked at her offended, she just shrugged.

"According to my equipment Taz and Up are exactly 10 feet below us" said Specs.

"How could you hoo-mans not figure out where your two main officers are?" asked Mega-girl.

"It's okay Mega-girl, I'm sure no one meant anything" said Tootsie.

"Well? Are we going to go save them or something?" asked Bug.

"I dunno man, I mean there might be something scary down there man, how do we know there isn't like any robots down there man, they might already be dead man!" Krayndor rambled.

"Oh shut up Krayndor!" everyone said at the same time.

They decided to go check out the basement of the ship to see what was going on down there. But it took a bit of time because they had to explain to Tootsie what a zapper was again, and that candy-ass Krayndor was scared of Taz stabbing him again. February is just plain stupid, and Mega-girl was hoping Taz was dead so she wanted to delay the rescue the only one really ready to go was Bug.

In the end they were all ready to attempt to save Taz and Up, but with a crew like this who knows what's going to happen.

…

"Taz, get away from me, right now, did you hear me? Get away" Up told her, he was out of breath trying so hard to contain himself.

"Up what is wrong hicieron daño a usted? Tell me Up, what's wrong?" asked Taz not bothering to back away from him.

"Did you not hear me? Back up, that's an order Lieutenant!" Ordered Up, Taz was surprised by his harsh demeanour.

"No, Up, tell me what's wrong first, don't make me hurt jou Up" she was so very unaware of the irony of her words.

"TAZ! Would you just listen to me!" Up yelled at her, she jumped backwards in surprise, but now she was angry, she walked up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Come on Up, jou can tell me" said Taz, her voice softer than usual, but the contact with human skin was all the robot part of him needed to take over Up's body.

Up couldn't control his actions as he grabbed Taz's small frame and thru her at the back wall, she hit it and collapsed to the ground as dust and rock pieces hit her head, she was really getting tired of this hitting the wall thing.

"Up what are jou doing?" she asked, more hurt than she had ever been.

"Taz, I am sorry, I don't mean too!" said Up, using his left hand to pull his right hand down. "Would you stop it!" he yelled at his right hand, but his right hand just smacked his face he began wrestling with his hand.

"Up, what's going on?" asked Taz, rubbing her shoulder which was hurting from hitting the wall.

"One second Taz, I'm in a weird situation" said Up, managed to pull his right hand down. He stood up, his left side exhausted while his right side seemed more detached than anything. Taz cautiously walked towards Up.

"No! Stay there, I just need to rest for a moment" said Up, but his left side was failing him, his heart was failing him. He collapsed to the ground. Taz raced over to him.

"Up, are you listening, UP!" she grabbed his face with her two hands "Up, don't you die on me! I swear I will kill you if you die on me"

"No, Taz, get away" Up demanded but his voice was weak. Then out of no where his right hand grabbed Taz by the neck, she struggled to get Up to release her.

"Kill. all. Human. Enslavers" Up's voice was robotic he had lost all control of his body, he was scaring her.

"Up, don't do this, you know you don't want to do this please Up" begged Taz, but Up wasn't listening. He stood up and raised Taz high in the air and then slammed her into the hard concrete floor.

Taz drifted in and out of consciousness, unconsciousness was nice, nothing hurt and Up wasn't trying to kill her she wanted to stay there. Consciousness was scary, everything ached and the man she loved was trying to kill her, no he wasn't even than man. Up was gone, this was a robot that looked like Up, that's what she was trying to convince herself. But really in her heart she knew that there was no other Up, the real Up was gone and he was never coming back.

Up grabbed her and thru her backwards so she hit the back wall a third time, if this continued she was going to have a serious problem with walls.

"Junior! Please help me" she said, Junior raised his eyebrows. Then slid something along the floor to her, it was… a zapper?

"What am I supposed to do with this idiota?" asked Taz, backing away from an advancing Up. Junior simulating shooting in the air and then pointed at Up. Taz's eyes went wide as she realized what he meant.

"No! I won't kill Up, I won't" She promised but didn't drop the Zapper. Junior shrugged, Up managed to grab her again and throw her down she really was on the edge of consciousness now.

"Up, this isn't you, I know you are in there somewhere Up! Please Up, you are in there somewhere! Use your big damn heart and come back!" she told him, she was angry, not at Up. At Junior at the G.L.E.E and at her estúpido team for not coming to rescue them!

Up blinked his eyes "Taz?"

"Yes, Up it's me!" she said, suddenly Up wasn't Up again he took a swing at her.

"Taz, I need you to do something for me" he said managing to become himself again, but quickly becoming robot Up again. He was jumping between the two personas, himself and the robot.

"Anything Up! Anything" she promised.

"Use that there Zapper, and shoot me" Up told her, breathing heavily.

"What?" she asked, looked at him sadly.

"I said, use that Zapper and shoot me Ranger! I shouldn't need to tell you twice!"

"Up, I can't do it Up I can't." said Taz.

"Yes you can. I don't want to live if all I want to do is kill people. My life is empty without you Taz!" he told her "Now shoot me!"

hicieron daño a usted?  
>Did they hurt you?<p>

Idiota  
>Idiot<p>

Estúpido  
>Stupid<p>

A/N: This one took me a little longer than usual, I hope you like it! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys rock royal hippogriff. Which is a lot better than sucking royal hippogriff. Please review. Stay tough my dears!


	6. Chapter 6

Taz held the Zapper loosely in her hand, she looked down at Up he was still struggling with himself. The left side of him was almost drained of energy, how much longer before having a big damn heart wasn't enough anymore? She couldn't kill Up no matter how much he begged her too, Up was her reason, her reason that she fought everyday, he made her who she was and that's something that is worth more than anything in the world. She looked at Up and then Junior. Up, Junior, Up, Junior, finally she made her decision.

"Alright Junior, jou win. I'll tell jou everything we know, just please help Up" She was so totally and utterly defeated and couldn't even muster up enough toughness to glare at Junior as she followed him out of the room.

The other robots held Up down while his Inhibitor chip was replaced, despite him being in complete control he was still totally exhausted. His weary eyes looked up at Taz as she walked out of the room. The edges of his vision began to blacken but Taz was still visible.

"Taz" he whispered, but she didn't hear him finally he gave into the darkness where he and his Taz could be alone, uninterrupted.

…

Junior and Taz walked all the way down the hall, Taz now took time to notice her surrounding, they were clearly in the basement of a ship. She could see the ends of wires were the walls were connected. The metal ground made a clanging sound as her and Junior as well as a couple robots behind them walked along the floor. They finally made it to a room designed like an interrogation room, there was a rectangular table in the middle and basically nothing else.

She sat down at one end of the table while he sat at the other and the robots guarded the door, she didn't speak for the first few minutes and Junior didn't make her. He gave her time to absorb everything that had happened, perhaps that was worse for her. When she was in shock she hadn't accepted anything yet, and she didn't have to feel but now, slowly, she realized everything that had happened.

"So, are you ready to tell me now?" asked Junior, he sounded as if they were just having a casual conversation like they did when they were… together. Taz didn't answer, she didn't even look at him "You know we can still call your robot boyfriend in here and have him…"

"He's not my boyfriend" Taz interrupted, her voice echoed thru the rooms, the only other noise was the buzzing radiating off the robots, man she hated robots. Oh great now she was sounding like Krayndor.

"That's not what your diary says" Junior said in a singsong voice, leaning back in his chair. A cigarette, or something, was hanging from his mouth and those stupid pink sunglasses slipped to the bottom of his nose.

Taz looked away she remembered when he bought those sunglasses because his favourite actor/singer Darren… something or other was wearing them. Taz always thought Junior wore them better than that Darren guy, but then again she was dating him and she'd never date Darren. He looks like a guy who would buy out NASA if he had the chance. He was also in that stupid musical, Up made me watch it, the only funny person was Draco Malfoy and the character that Darren Criss played was always acting like Garfield on a Monday.

"Whatever Junior, none of it matters now" said Taz sadly looking at her hands.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to bring Up-bot in here again?" asked Junior.

"Don't jou call him that, don't jou _ever _call him that" said Taz, beginning to stand up but sitting back down when she saw the robots getting ready to attack.

"Well then tell me" said Junior, raising one eyebrow as Taz sighed and opened her mouth. But at that moment she couldn't help wondering where her team was, idiotas. Suddenly she heard a strange sound outside.

…slightly earlier…

"Alright is everybody ready to go?" asked Specs, everyone looked at each other nervously. Without Up and Taz they were pretty much a mismatched team with no guidance.

"Yeah, we gotta go save them" Bug said. They all nodded in agreement happy someone had taken some-what of a leader position. The team went down the steps into the lower level; they went as slowly as possible trying to put off the inevitable… the actual basement.

It was just one big, long hallway that took a turn at the end, there were a bunch of doors along the sides of the hallway. Bug and Mega-girl took the lead while Tootsie and Krayndor were behind followed by February and Specs. They passed a few doorways before they heard anything it was a whirling sound from behind a large metal door. It wasn't locked so Bug slowly opened the door. Every ranger craned there neck around to see.

Krayndor was the first to notice him, on the floor knocked out.

"Up!" he exclaimed and ran into the room, but he didn't notice the robots, once he did he skidded on the floor and ran the other way back out of the room and slammed the door.

"Krayndor! What was that?" asked Specs, who was too short to see anything.

"Woah man! There were like robots in there man! No way I'm I going in there again man, no way man, no way!" rambled Krayndor.

This time Bug opened the door, Up was indeed in there completely unconscious. Bug gulped as he saw the robots, they had barely even reacted to Krayndor racing in there, all they were doing was staring at Up making sure he didn't leave.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do…" Bug began but was cut off by a most peculiar sound.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." Mega-girl had walked in there and began shooting at the robots, she was an older model than them but because they were distracted at first she was able to kill them before they could kill her.

"Wow, Mega-girl" said Tootsie, in awe of his wife. She gave him a small smile.

The six of them walked slowly into the room. Up was knocked out on the hard concrete floor.

"Does anyone have any water?" asked Bug, but Mega-girl had other plans she leaned in close and smacked him right across the face… hard.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he woke up and skidded backwards on the floor trying to get away from whatever smacked him. When he saw it was Mega-girl he got even more scared "Oh dear dead god!"

"Up!" cried Bug, Up looked around and noticed that his whole dead goddamn team was there, well except for one.

"Where's Taz?" asked Up.

"Um, we were hoping you could tell us" said Bug uncertainly.

"He's got her" growled Up, standing up with a new found energy "Come on rangers, it's time to save Taz before she tell Junior everything we know"

"Wait a second, what?" asked Specs.

"No time to explain Ranger, let's go!"

The seven team member raced down the hall listening for any evidence of Taz of Junior or even robots. It wasn't until they got to the turn at the end of the hallway that they heard something. It was just two people talking and the buzzing of robots. The seven rangers didn't even hesitate to throw open the door and basically stampede into the room.

One after another they smashed into Junior, Taz and the table they all ended up in a giant pile at the opposite end of the room.

"Great rescue" said Taz sarcastically trying to get up. Junior was the first to get up and quickly ran for shelter behind the robots. He also pressed a button on his pink sunglasses and 10 more robots promptly came into the room to join the other two already there.

"Oh mierda" muttered Taz.

Mierda  
>Crap<p>

Idiota  
>Idiot (obviously)<p>

A/N: Yes this took awhile sorry. Yes it ends on a cliff-hanger it's what I do. I'll try to update more quickly this time but aren't you glad Taz didn't kill Up I bet your wondering when they are just going to admit their love and kiss already… well I like to drag it out as much as possible so sorry. And to the person who called me an evil mastermind, thanks very much, I try.  
>Stay tough my dears.<p> 


End file.
